


Archery

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fights to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archery

She’s standing on the podium. Top step. The national anthem is playing and she can’t stop smiling as the words _I won I won I won_ keep bumping in her head. She would love to do a silly victory dance right here right now but of course she doesn’t because she knows it’s the last thing an Olympic medalist is supposed to do while receiving her medal.

That gold medal is heavy on her neck and it’s a dream come true. Or maybe it’s just a dream.

Maybe she just fell asleep with the bow in her hand, still fully clothed and too tired to go by her daily beauty routine, to even wipe the mud and the blood covering her hands.

The fight is still going on out there but it's her time to rest.

So she goes back to the movie in her head with a cheering crowd and a bright future. 


End file.
